


Marry Me

by MidnightStar789



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Dean isn't mentioned by name, M/M, Song fic, Song is Marry me, oblivious Gabriel, plot bunnie created by song, regarding the angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStar789/pseuds/MidnightStar789
Summary: Trying my hand at Song based Fics!Would rather not give the stories plot away here, which is what would happen if I tried to Summerize it...Song is 'Marry Me' by Thomas Rhett go give it a listen!





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty then, just to head off some comments, I do not own anything but my own interpitations of the music video.  
> Also this is a country song, so of course if you DO listen to it and or watch it, it's about a girl and says She not He, well i changed it for the purpose of my fic.

 

_Please open another tab to get song lyrics playing. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mLpKwRcGZi8_

Six-year-old Sam watched through the Novak’s living room window as six-year-old Gabriel, dressed in a sparkly red summer dress accented by a fluffy pink tutu over blue tights with white circles on them, dragged his big white bear down the stairs and put a hat on it, after putting it against the leg of the couch. Noticing the rest of the animals all lined up Sam looked back at Gabriel as he straightened one of the other toys. Then Gabriel kneeled to pin a button to the Novak’s shaggy haired mutt who was sitting near the fireplace. Soon enough the six-year-old got up and walked over to his toy chest, pulling on pink faux satin elbow length gloves, and putting on multiple faux pearls strands. Then Gabriel grabbed a plastic bouquet and began walking down his aisle in his mother’s pink heels doing little smiling nods at each stuffed animal as he went by them. Sam not wanting to be seen with his hands cupped around his face to see through the window glanced down and re-noticed his football siting a few feet away. Jumping to it he bent down to get it.

Dropping on to the bench sixteen-year-old Sam took his football helmet off, smoothing his sweaty chestnut hair back, he looked back towards the field only to turn at a familiar voice shouting his name. Gabriel was waving at him from the home team’s portion of the stands fence, wearing a tie-dyed shirt with the bottom half cut into tassels, before turning to show off the back which said ‘SAM’ in black. He pointed at it causing Sam to smile and grin to himself even as he looked at his hands when he was facing the field again. Once the game was over, the teams had changed out of players out fits and the stands had emptied, Sam gave Gabriel a piggy back ride down the ramp. They made their way to the Roadhouse a small dinner across from the football field. Sam smiling down at Gabriel as he gestured to make his point. Taking the inside seat Sam gestured to Gabriel to sit next to him as Brady slid in across from them.  The pops sat neglected on the table top as Sam looked at Gabriel as Brady left and Gabe’s hand squeezed his where it was on the bench seat. They were leaning in towards each other, gaze’s fixed on one another when Lucifer banged on the window next to them. Startled they sprang apart as Lucifer made his hands make out with each other. Sam rubbed his fingers along his forehead and down his cheeks as Gabriel got up and went outside to playfully smack Lucifer driving him away. Gabe came up towards the window and made the ‘what can you do’ arm movement smiling at Sam who was smiling back at him. Sam hearing their number called got up to get the basket of fries from the chief and took it back to their table where Gabriel was sitting on the other bench.

23-year-old Sam walked into the party under the big ‘Congratulations’ banner. Gabe waved at him before being surrounded by his collage friends. Smiling at the sight Sam halfheartedly toasted him with his flute of champagne. Michael came in and they decided to practice the dip for their dance as a newly wedded couple, all of Gabe’s friends watching in barely hidden envy as Gabriel was swept upright and back into the group of friends, this time with Michael’s arm around his waist. Sam watched it happen, before turning to look out the window and drinking the champagne. Gabriel had walked over to a gold gilded mirror and was smiling down at the engagement ring on his finger, sliding it around to admire it.

24-year-old Gabriel Novak fidgeted with his engagement ring in front of the wood framed mirror in the ‘Brides’ area, his golden hair styled with white roses, whiskey eyes highlighted with dark brown eyeliner, and a light weight white suit perfectly tailored. Taking a deep breath, he searched himself for _something_ , what he didn’t know, but _something_ was making him uneasy.

24-year-old Samuel Winchester walked up to the ‘Gifts’ table a tie dye shirt covering a rectangular gift in his left hand, his black suit jacket hanging open. Picking up a framed picture of the two fiancés’ Sam looked at it before abruptly putting it down, backing up a few steps as he reached for the knot of his black tie. Turning he strode quickly away from the table loosening his tie as he went. His eyes flickered back and forth as he thought, back towards the ‘Brides’ area and forth to his car.

Pouring the whiskey straight from his flask to the coffee cup at the Roadhouse, Sam watched as it diluted the black coffee before capping the flask off. Setting the flask to the right of the fry’s basket he picked up the cup and drank from it ignoring the basket, watching the sun set on his life.

Gabriel approached the archway that starts his wedding aisle, early evening sun lighting the guests as they stood. Michael waited at the alter near Charles, Gabe’s grandfather and wedding officiant.

Sam watched the acholic coffee swirl in his cup as he turned it in his mammoth hands, before looking up and out the window.

Straitening his shoulders and rearranging the bouquet of flowers Gabriel smiled at both sides of seats. Checking his steps, he looked back up at the altar, his father at his side. Suddenly he was remembering when Sam had let him try on his football helmet after that game he wore the tie-died shirt to, then talking with him at the Roadhouse. The next memory to hit was when he had walked down an aisle as a six-year-old, and seeing the squashed face of one Samuel Winchester up against one of their windows before he grabbed his football off the porch and left.

Swirling the whiskey coffee Sam sat dejected in the bench seat where he had almost kissed Gabriel, his hair hanging down like curtains around his face. The blue light of twilight cementing his loss.

Gabriel walked up towards the back lit window belonging to the Roadhouse, a giant sitting hunched in the left bench seat of the table. A tiny looking cup spinning gently in his fingers.

Seeing movement Sam glanced out the window, then did a double take at the white suit and golden hair. Staring he watched as Gabriel did the ‘I don’t know’ arm gesture before clamping his left hand over his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> For now that's all, Folks!
> 
> Unless you can convince me to try to work them into a second chapter??


End file.
